inuyasha summed up
by alleymills3100
Summary: just a crack idea i had for fun, the entire inuyasha series summed up XD


Inuyasha: we're gonna find the shikon shard so I can be a demon!

Kagome: I don't want you to be a demon but your too dense to realise that I like you

Naraku: (pops in randomly) I loved kykio and you took her inuyasha now I take kagome cuz I'm the bad guy (grabs kagome)

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: KAGOME!

Kagome:inuyasha!

Inuyasha: kagome!

Kagome: inuyasha!

Naraku: SHUT UP ALREADY!

Kykio: thank god someone finaly said it. Now that my reincartion is out of the way I will make a move on inuyasha.

Inuyasha: kykio, I missed you(make out session)

Songo: I know what you did last night…..(glares)

Shippo: let's go rescue kagome

Inuyasha: oh right, I wondered why it was quiet today

(looking for kagome)

Kouga: hey dog face where's kagome. Did you let naraoku kidnap her. I'll get her back and make her my woman cuz I can't take a hint. (runs off)

Ginta and hokaku: kouga wait! You can't just run away from marrige counsiling cuz you don't want ayame!

Inuyasha: I smell sesshomarau.

Sesshomaru: hello inuyasha. We must fight for father's sword which burns me anyway but I'm a mad broody person because father let me this sword (holds up tenseiga) the got me the love of my life even though she's only nine.

Inuyasha: PEDO!

Sesshomaru: that's it! Imma kill you!

(big fight scene)(inuyasha loses)

Sesshomaru: I will not kill you for my own reasons…which I never tell anyone what they are but the readers decide is brotherly love.

Fangirls: FLUFFY!

Sesshomaru: awwww shit, they caught up. Untill we met again (runs for his life with a stampede of fangirls chasing him)

Miroku: (grabs a fangirl) will you bear my children?

(songo knocks out miroku with hiraikotsu, inuyasha carries him on his back and they go to look for kagome)

Kagura: hey inuyasha look up here!

(kagura jumps of feather an land in front of group wearing a frilly pink dress that looks a lot like something off cardcators)

Kagura:naraku sent me to kill you, but instead imma tell you how to get to his magical castle.

Inuyasha: why?

Kagura:one. Because I have the hots for your older brother, and two. Whenever the camera isn't rolling on us all naraku does is reapply his make up and now he's gotten bored with that and is dressing up kanna and myself.

(he group just nods, they get diections and go to save kagome, they find the castle and inuyasha jumps over wall and through the barrier, miroku, songo, shippo, and kirara are locked out)

Miroku:I get the feeling rumiko just wrote us out of the best part

Others: (nod)

Inuyasha: time to die naraku!

Naraku: but I have kagome(uses kagome as a shield)

Inuyasha: KAGOME!

Kagome:inuyasha!

Inuyasha: kagome!

Kagome: inuyasha!

Naraku:DO YOU TWO EVER SHUT UP?

(kouga and sesshomaru come into castle)

Naraku: now that all my enemies are here I shall fight a pethetic battle and run off before anything really bad happens. But know that I have kohaku. (beams kohaku beside him, kohaku is holding his eyes and crying) kohaku what's wrong?

Kohaku: I went to find sister, and I found her!, she and the monk were being naughty!

(evryone just stares.)

Inuyasha: I could've gone my whole life without imagining that….

Kagome: sit boy! That's for running off with kykio.

Inuyasha: how did you find out about that?

Kagome: when we're not in a scene rumiko let's us sit backstage and spy on people.

Kouga: really?, I wonder what ginta and hokaku are doin?

Ginta: dam I didn't know she could bend that way!

Hokaku: popcorn? (offers some to ginta)

Ginta: thanks.

(back to the battle…which somehow already ended)

Inuyasha: KAGOME!

Kagome:inuyasha!

Inuyasha: kagome!

Kagome: inuyasha!

Inuyasha: kagome!

Kagome:sit! I'm still mad at you

Sesshomaru: screw this I'm too sexycool for you, I'm out (flies off on fluff)

Kouga: I'm leaving too. But if ya ever get tired of the mutt come find me kagome.

Inuyasha:let's go find songo and miroku

Kagome:…let's not…..

Inuyasha: good point…..

Rin: master jaken….i think we got left out again

Jaken: yeah rin, we did

Kanna: sucks to be us…

END


End file.
